


Someone's Shot of Whiskey

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Non-magical AU, Wingman Blue, college adam, meet cute, someone feed poor Adam, terrible music, thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Adam’s neighbor likes to listen to loud, terrible music all night.  Adam goes over to confront him and ends up with more than he bargained for





	1. Chapter 1

Adam sighed as the music started. He had moved into his apartment less than a month ago and every night, like clockwork, his neighbor started some awful, loud, rock music at 8pm and played it until morning. The walls were thin and Adam heard the music well from anywhere in his small apartment. 

He had been trying to finish his homework before the music began but hadn’t been able to. He had started late because  he had picked up an extra shift at the auto body shop. It had seemed like a good idea at the time and now he regretted it. He pressed his palms to his eyes, silently willing his neighbor to turn the music down. It didn’t work, of course. If anything it felt like the music got louder. 

He knew what Blue would say if she were there, “Grow a pair and tell him to turn it down. You need your sleep.” The was what she said every time he complained.  He would tell her it wasn’t worth the trouble, he’d recently started sleeping with ear plugs. She would sigh and tell him that confrontation wasn’t always a bad thing. Then they would move on to another topic until the next time Adam lost sleep. 

That was the problem. Adam wasn’t someone who would confront people if he could avoid it. He wasn’t skittish but he was cautious. He didn’t want people to think of him unless it was necessary and confrontation always put someone in the spotlight. He didn’t need his new neighbor hating him. It wasn’t worth the complication. 

Tonight though, he had a sociology paper to write and a math assignment to complete. Tonight he needed silence. He couldn’t let it go any longer. 

He stood, gathering his courage and walked to his neighbor’s door. The music was even louder in the hallway. He supposed he should be grateful it was somewhat dimmed in his apartment. 

He hesitated before knocking, debating again if it was worth it, but knew he needed to ask if he wanted to get anything done. He rapped loudly on the door before moving back and holding one arm in the other. He tried not to shift his weight as he heard someone moving inside the apartment. 

The door opened and a man answered. He was around Adam’s age but that was the end of the resemblances. Where Adam was withdrawn and reserved everything about this boy was screamed aggression. He was only wearing sweatpants, slung low on his hips, and he scowled as he opened the door, his eyebrows forming two sharp points. He had a mostly shaved head and Adam could see the edges of what looked like a large back tattoo curling over his shoulders. He was unfairly gorgeous. Adam had to stop himself from staring. 

The boy looked Adam up and down before leaning against his door frame. “Are you here to talk about Jesus?” He asked, his voice gruff. 

Adam glared at him briefly. “No. Jesus doesn't want me as an apostle.” The other boy made a noise, Adam realized it was likely a laugh. “I came to ask you to turn down your music. I’m trying to study and I need it to be quiet.”

“Study?” He asked, scratching his arm. 

“Yes, I’m in college. I need to finish things for my classes.” 

The boy gave a barely perceptible nod and for a minute Adam was relieved, thinking it had been that easy.

“No.” The boy said, slamming the door. 

Adam’s mouth fell open. “Really?” He said to himself. He glared at the door, deciding what to do. His situation hadn’t changed. He still needed to study and the music was still too loud. He knew what he needed to do. Adam knocked again. 

The boy opened it again, this time holding a slice of cold pizza. 

“You’re rude.” He told the boy. Adam was rewarded with a slight eyebrow raise. “You live in an apartment building and you listen to loud, terrible music. Turn it down so I can study.” He told him, his voice stern. 

“What’s your name?” 

Adam scowled again, this wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. “Why does it matter?”

He shrugged. “I like knowing the names of people who hate me.” He said it with a slight lilt in his voice, like he was trying to make a joke. Adam guess that Ronan managed to get on a lot of people’s bad sides. 

Adam smiled slightly and got a smirk in return. “I’m Adam.” 

“Ronan.”

“Great, will you turn down your music, Ronan?” Adam was annoyed but also intrigued by the turn of events. 

“Only for you, Adam.” He smiled. It wasn’t a kind smile but it looked like Ronan intended it to be. Adam felt like not many people got to see it. 

“Thank you.” Adam said as he turned, walking back to his apartment.

“See you around.” Ronan shouted after him.

“Probably not.” He shouted back. He heard Ronan bark out a laugh as he shut his door.

Adam settled back down at his desk, thrilled to hear the noise recede. He sat down and started writing his essay, finally able to focus. 

\---

Adma was partially right. He didn’t see Ronan for the next few weeks. But he did hear him. He heard Ronan’s music still, every night, and he saw evidence of him. Like shoes outside his door or a pizza man who mistakenly tried to bring the food to his door. He was disappointed to have to wave him away.

The week after the pizza incident Adam was doing laundry. It was around midnight on a Wednesday. The perfect time to do laundry. No one else was there, he could take up all the machine and set up shop. He usually brought a book and studied while he washed his clothes. 

He had just moved everything to the dryers when Ronan appeared, carrying clothes in a box. 

Adam looked up at him. Ronan was, again, shirtless and seemed surprised to see Adam. Adam felt the same. 

“Hey.” Adam said, peering over his book.

“Hey.” Ronan loaded the machine and Adam examine his back. He was right, Ronan did have a large black tattoo that covered his back. It was a mess of swirling, angry lines. Adam wasn’t sure what it meant but he wanted to keep staring at it.

Actually, he wanted to run his fingers over it, tracing all the intertwining lines and whorls, feeling Ronan’s taut skin and muscles under his fingers. Adam shook his head. He wasn’t sure where that thought had come from but now he couldn’t forget it. He wanted to run his hands over Ronan’s back, and chest. 

He was standing near Ronan before he realized it.

Ronan turned and faced him, glaring. “What?”

“What does your tattoo mean?” Adam asked, taking a step back. He wasn’t sure why he was talking to Ronan. Ronan clearly didn’t want to talk to him, or anyone it seemed. 

“It’s a fuck you to my family.” 

“Aren’t most tattoos?” 

Ronan smiled, more with his eyes than his mouth, and nodded. “That’s true.”

“It’s a cool tattoo.” Adam said, cringing. It sounded so lame. 

Ronan nodded. “Thanks. It hurt like hell.”  He looked at Adam’s supplies. “Setting up shop?” He asked, jerking his chin to Adam’s snacks.

“Sorta.” He shrugged. “I like being down here. It’s quiet.  The machines are all free. No one else is here and I can get a lot done.” He paused. “Well, usually.” 

Ronan nodded. “I get that. I’m usually down here Thursday nights.” Adam considered asking him why he changed but he didn’t know if he actually wanted a conversation. 

He walked over to Adam’s book, picking it up. “Pre-law?” He asked.

Adam nodded. “With a minor in child studies.” Ronan gave an approving nod. “What about you? Are you in school?”

“No.”

Adam waited for Ronan to say more but he didn’t. Instead he pulled up the other free chair and sat in it, tipping it back on two legs and resting his head against the wall. 

Adam sat too, opening his highlighter and returning to his book. He couldn’t concentrate, he felt Ronan watching him out of the corner of his eye. He ignored it for awhile but eventually he couldn’t. 

“What?” He finally asked, turning to Ronan. 

“What?” Ronan asked back, his head still tipped back.

“You’re watching me.” Adam replied, annoyed. 

“You’re interesting.”

Adam felt a flush on his neck and tried to suppress it. “Thanks?” Ronan grunted a response, closing his eyes. Adam went back to his book, occasionally feeling Ronan’s eyes on 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue raised an eyebrow. “Sure Adam, that doesn’t sound like an excuse.”
> 
> He shrugged again. “Maybe it is. Here’s another, I’m too busy with school. I don’t want to date a potential serial killer. I’m more into girls this month.”

“He called you interesting?” Blue asked, opening Adam’s cupboards. “Do you have any food?” 

“Yes. And no.” Adam replied, leaning against his counter. It was the following day after his strange laundry encounter. Ronan hadn’t talked to him again that night and had eventually fallen asleep, allowing Adam to observe him. The man was attractive, all angles and edges. Normally, sleeping made people seem softer but it was the opposite for Ronan. He seemed to be even more tense and on edge, like he was expecting an attack. Adam had made sure to leave quietly, not wanting to disturb the sleeping beast. 

“Do you like him?” Blue found a half eaten bag of chips and pulled it out, inspecting the contents. She seemed to deem them acceptable and hopped up on Adam’s counter. 

Adam had been asking himself the same question. “He’s intriguing. And a bit of an asshole.”

“So, not a no.”

Adam thought back to Ronan’s back, how his muscles moved under his tattoo. And his dark, intense eyes. And his how his lips curled when he smiled. He was definitely different than anyone that Adam had met. And he found that interesting. 

“I could. I think.” He answered slowly. 

“Ask him out!” She squealed, shoving chips into her mouth. She spat them out immediately. “Yuck. These are stale.” She told him as she threw the bag away. “You never throw out your old food.” 

“I don’t think he likes me.” Adam responded, shrugging. And no, he didn’t usually throw food out, stale chips were still edible. 

“He was  _ staring  _ at you.” She replied, like he was missing the obvious. 

“It wasn’t a friendly stare, it was a serial killer one.” 

Blue moved to Adam’s couch, flopping onto it. “Sounds like that works for you. And you won’t know if he likes you unless you ask him out.”

Adam sat on the other side. “I’m not asking him out. We’re neighbors. It’d be weird.”

Blue raised an eyebrow. “Sure Adam, that doesn’t sound like an excuse.” 

He shrugged again. “Maybe it is. Here’s another, I’m too busy with school. I don’t want to date a potential serial killer. I’m more into girls this month.” 

Blue laughed. “Sure man, whatever.” She regarded him. “Look, Adam, it’s been a while since you’ve dated anyone. Maybe your reasons are legit but maybe they’re bullshit. You should go for it. He sounds sexy.” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

Adam sat for a minute, thinking it over. She waited, somewhat patiently, knowing he often needed time to think things through. Eventually he nodded. “I’ll think about it. Once I’m slightly more certain that he won’t murder me.” 

She laughed. “That seems fair.” 

They moved on to other topics. Blue and Adam were both busy and he was always disappointed that he didn’t get to see her more, especially on her own. He loved Gansey dearly but the two of them were exhausting as a couple. He missed seeing just her. 

After a few hours she stood. “I’ve got to meet Gansey. And You need to go grocery shopping. I think it’s time we parted.” She bowed. 

He nodded and walked her to the front door, giving her a hug before and saying, “I’ll see you later this week.” She nodded. Gansey and her were planning on coming over for a board game night. They both insisted he needed a break from homework and he  had agreed, knowing they would show up even if he didn’t. 

When he turned away from Blue he saw Ronan walking up the street, his expression indicating he saw something he didn’t like. He was actually wearing a shirt for once, Adam found it didn’t make him look less fierce or attractive. 

“Hey.” Adam said. 

“Hi.” Ronan replied, coldly. “Who was that?” He jerked his head to Blue, who was dancing to the music in her headphones.

Adam looked at Ronan. He was glaring at Blue, with more intensity and annoyance than his normal expression. He realized that Ronan might be jealous. To Adam’s surprise it made him smile. 

“Why do you care?” He asked, curious.

He shrugged. “I don’t.”

Adam laughed. Ronan may be many things but he was a terrible liar. He was still watching Blue walk down the street like he hoped she would suddenly disappear.  Adam decided to tell him the truth, mostly so Ronan wouldn’t hurt Blue. 

“She’s my friend, Blue.” 

Ronan’s expression softened marginally. “Oh.” He said, holding the door open for Adam. “Okay then. Blue is a weird name.”

“So is Ronan.” He replied, earning a smile. 

“Touche.” He replied, gesturing for Adam to go first. 

They walked up to their floor together. “Any plans for the weekend?” Adam asked. 

“My friend is having a party.” Adam was impressed, Ronan actually gave him a complete answer.  “What about you?” 

“Well, I’ve just been informed that I need to go grocery shopping. And then homework.”

“You do look like you need six or seven meals.” Ronan said, pausing as they got to Adam’s door. 

“Wow, thanks.” Adam crossed his arms in front of himself, trying not to feel self conscious. More often than he’d like to admit he had to choose between food and rent. He loved his independence and refused to give it up so rent always won. He was an expert on stretching food and meals but it left him with a gaunt, near starvation look. He dealt with it. 

“Come over for dinner.” Ronan said, more an order than a suggestion. 

Adam looked at him, brows furrowed. Was this Ronan’s way of asking him out? Or was he trying to poison Adam so no one would complain about his music volume? Oddly, Adam found both to be equally likely. 

“Why?” 

Ronan shrugged. “I made too much spaghetti. And you look hungry.”

Adam found himself nodding. “Sure. When?” Into the lion’s den he went. 

“Give me an hour.” 

“Okay. Um, thanks?” Ronan gave him another sharp nod of acknowledgement and turned away, walking to his apartment. 

Adam went into his home, confused but pleased. He was intrigued by Ronan, and wanted to learn more. And he was curious what his apartment looked like. He decided if he saw big plastic drapes hanging all over with blood spatters on them he would just run. 

He texted Blue, letting her know he had gotten a...Date? He wasn’t sure if being ordered to eat spaghetti counted as a date. Ronan’s world it probably did. 

Blue texted him back with a wealth of emojis ranging from hearts to eggplants. Adam smiled. He knew she would expect a full update. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll protect you from the sixty year old monster.” He said, intertwining their fingers together and looked briefly at Adam for confirmation that it was okay.

Adam knocked on Ronan’s apartment exactly 59 minutes later. He was carrying a bottle of wine that Gansey had left at his apartment. He didn’t know much about wine but he was pretty sure that red went with spaghetti. And that he should bring something.

Ronan answered the door, luckily still wearing a shirt. “Come in.”

Adam padded into his apartment and looked around. It was a chaotic mess. Ronan didn’t seem to own much but it seemed liked everything he did have was scattered around the floor and coffee table. Annoyingly, one of the things Ronan threw aside was probably worth more than most of Adam’s possessions combined. It looked like Ronan was wealthy, Adam saw an expensive computer and two gaming consoles. He also had art hung up, not posters, but real framed art.

He wondered why Ronan lived in the building. Adam had picked it because it was cheap and close to campus but those were the only upsides. The apartments were small and not well maintained. Adam had a studio, it looked like Ronan had a one bedroom. If his possessions were any indication he could have afforded something much nicer.

“I brought wine.” Adam said, thrusting it into Ronan’s arms. He regretted it, he didn’t know what to do with his hands now. He ended up stuffing them in his back pockets.

Ronan examined the bottle. “Ah, red. Excellent.”

Adam smiled. “A friend left it at my place. I thought it would go well with dinner.”

Ronan gave a quick nod and went into the kitchen, pulling down two wine glasses. “You open this, I’ll plate us up.” He handed Adam a wine opener, their hands briefly touching. Adam blushed and Ronan looked up at him through his long lashes. Adam’s heart rate increased. He may have underestimate his attraction to Ronan.

He took the wine and attempted to open it. He had never opened a bottle of wine and wasn’t sure how. Ronan appeared at his side, watching him.

“Need some help?” He asked after watching Adam struggle for a few minutes.

Adam nodded, handing over the bottle. Ronan opened it with ease. “Ah, see, I missed the spinning in part.” He said, twirling his finger, trying to make a joke. Ronan didn’t smile as he poured the wine, handing Adam a glass. “Thanks.”

He took a sip, trying not to make a face. He didn’t like wine. He was more a rum and coke person. Wine seemed like it expected something from you, like it deserved more than just being drunk. Rum and coke never asked for anything besides a glass, and then any sort would do.

Ronan was watching him again. “Not a cabernet person?” He asked as he took a drink and glared at the glass like it owed him money. Adam chuckled.

“Not really, you either?”

Ronan shook his head. “What’s your drink?” He asked, pouring the wine out.  Adam nearly protested, he was sure it was an expensive bottle but Ronan was already putting the bottle in his recycling bin.

“Soda and liquor.” He replied. Ronan nodded and pulled out a coke and opened a cabinet. It was full of liquor bottles.

“Fix yourself something.” Ronan told him, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. Adam looked at the labels, seeing that most of the bottles were more expensive than his groceries for the month. He wondered what he had gotten himself into.

He pulled out a rum and added some to a glass before cracking the the soda and pouring it. He turned and walked to the table where Ronan was setting out the food. He had made them each heaping plates of spaghetti, with thick slices of garlic bread next to it.

“Thanks for inviting me.” Adam said, sitting down.

“Don’t mention it.” Ronan had poured himself half a glass of whiskey and took a long drink.

“Why did you invite me?” Adam asked, taking a bite. He was impressed, he had expected canned sauce and frozen meatballs but it all tasted homemade.  And it was good.

“You looked hungry.” Ronan replied, taking a bite.

Adam paused, trying not to shovel the food into his mouth. “Do you invite all hungry neighbors over for dinner?” He asked, pausing to swallow.

“No.” Ronan looked at him. “Only the hungry ones who also call me an asshole.”

“I didn’t call you an asshole.” He corrected. “I called you rude.”

“You meant asshole.” Ronan told him.

Adam laughed. “Maybe. But you do listen to loud music late at night.”

Ronan’s lips curved into a smile. “I like loud music. It’s soothing.”

“We have very different ideas of what that word means.”

He shrugged. “Maybe, it’s nice after a long shift.”  

Adam finally asked Ronan what he did, hoping he’d get a real response.

“I work at a farm supply store. Well, I manage it.” Adam must have looked surprised because Ronan chuckled. “I know, it shocks people all the time. My family owned a farm and I liked being there. I’d like to have one again, someday. For now, this is close enough.”

Adam tried to picture Ronan in overalls and a straw hat and couldn’t, though trying made him smile. “What happened?”

Ronan’s expression shifted to a scowl. “What always happens. The bank.”

Adam wanted to ask more, Ronan clearly wasn’t poor. His apartment was well furnished and he had several expensive looking pieces of art. Adam didn’t think he could buy those on a manager’s salary. But it also wasn’t really any of his business. He didn’t like when people asked him too many questions about his past, he’d give Ronan the same courtesy.

“So you’re pre-law, why?” Ronan asked.

Adam launched into a long explanation about wanting to help kids get out of abusive situations and representing them in court. He didn’t go into his exact reasons why and Ronan didn’t pry, which he appreciated. They talked easily through the meal, Ronan making Adam take seconds and thirds before clearing his plate.

Adam stood. “Well, thank you for dinner.” He wasn’t sure what happened now. He still didn’t know if this was a date or if Ronan really just thought he was too skinny.

What he did know was that he liked Ronan. They had very little in common and Adam loved it. He liked hearing Ronan’s angry way of describing things, and how honest he was. And how candidly he watched Adam for his reactions to his comments. He also liked how Ronan’s hand curled around his fork, gripping it hard enough that Adam could see his tendons. Adam had always been attracted to people’s hands and Ronan’s were rough but somehow delicate, his wrists wrapped in leather bracelets that looked like they were occasionally chewed on.

“You don’t have to leave.” Ronan said, reappearing from the kitchen.

“What should we do then?” He inquired, relieved by his response. He didn’t really want to go. He just had homework and a slightly too cold apartment to return to.

He shrugged. “Movie?”

Adam nodded, grabbing his drink and moving to the couch. Ronan had been refilling both of their cups and Adam was feeling pleasantly buzzed.

He sat on one side and Ronan sat near him, closer than necessary but not close enough that his intentions were clear. Annoyingly, that seemed to be Ronan’s main way of existing.

Ronan had pulled out a pan of brownies and offered Adam one. “Did you make these?” He asked, surprised.

“Yes.” Ronan turned on the TV, going to a list of movies.

Adam was continually surprised by Ronan, in the best ways. He hadn’t expected Ronan to be a chef or baker but now, knowing he was, it made sense. Ronan seemed like someone who was tightly coiled and restrained. Recipes were all about measuring and controlling the variables. It fit.

“This is delicious.” Adam said, finishing his brownie. He was rewarded with a small smirk from Ronan.

“How about this?” Ronan had picked a black and white horror movie.

“Perfect.”

They leaned back, watching the movie and making occasional comments. Ronan’s hand was near Adam’s, not quite touching. His fingers were crooked out towards Adam’s, like a vague invitation. Adam debated what to do.

He continued debating as the movie played until he jumped, startled by a jump scare. Ronan let out a quick laugh and grabbed his hand. “I’ll protect you from the sixty year old monster.” He said, intertwining their fingers together and looked briefly at Adam for confirmation that it was okay.

Adam gave him a small nod. “Thanks. It’s a pretty scary monster.” Adam glanced at Ronan and saw that he was smiling.

He liked having Ronan’s hand in his, it was warm and steady. Adam hadn’t just held someone’s hand in a long time. It felt nice. Ronan’s thumb moved over the back of Adam’s hand, swiping slowly back and forth. Adam wanted to feel Ronan’s hands on move on the rest of him, to feel Ronan’s thumb swipe across him, to have his fingers in his mouth. He shuddered, trying to suppress the image and how much it turned him on.

The movie ended and both stood, still holding hands. Ronan stared at their conjoined hands like he was surprised they were still attached. “I should go now.” Adam said. He still had homework. And needed to tell Blue what happened. He had felt his phone buzzing all night. He was sure it was driving her crazy that he hadn’t responded.

“Okay.” Ronan released his hand and went into the kitchen, coming out with to go containers. “These are for you.” He thrust the containers at Adam, who grabbed them out of surprise. They were full of spaghetti and bread. He had also given him some of the brownies.

“I can’t take this.” Adam said, trying to hand them back.

Ronan shrugged. “I won’t be around to eat it, it’ll just go to waste. If you don’t want it I’ll toss them.”

Adam didn’t want the food to go in the trash. Especially as he remembered all he had in his fridge was three day old chinese food. “Well, fine.” Adam said. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

They walked to the door. “Thanks for dinner too. This was...fun.” Adam said, pausing. Ronan was close to him, his hand covered Adam’s on the doorknob.

Ronan’s eyes were on his lips before flicking to his eyes. “It was.”

“We should do it again.”

Ronan gave a small nod before opening the door. “I’d like that.”

Adam knew he would too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be longer than my initial estimate. I'm writing chapter 5 now and it doesn't feel like an ending. So, stay tuned!  
> Thanks for the lovely comments!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you want to kiss me you’d better do it before they open the door.” Adam told him, surprised by his daring.
> 
> Ronan moved, standing. “No, when I kiss you I want plenty of time.” He winked and Adam blushed.

Adam didn’t see Ronan for the rest of the weekend. He thought about knocking on Ronan’s door, seeing what he was doing, but it felt too forward. Adam still wasn’t sure what they were, if they were anything. 

He thought about him all weekend though, hoping to run into him when he left his apartment. Taking longer to lock his door. Listening as his still loud and terrible music came on. He slowly realized he might have a crush on Ronan. He still barely knew him but he liked talking to him, despite his method of communicating in grunts. He found Ronan extremely interesting and wanted to spend more time with him. 

Blue was convinced that Ronan was head over heels for Adam, and that Adam felt the same. 

“Blue, we had one date...thing.” Adam was telling her as he pulled a piece of pizza out. She and Gansey were over at his place. Gansey insisted on ordering three pizzas, one for each other them. 

“Sounds like that’s a big deal for him.” Gansey said, putting an arm around Blue. 

Adam shrugged. “Maybe? I haven’t seen him since. Maybe he decided I was boring.” 

“I doubt it.” Blue said, grinning. “I like he liiiikkkesss you.” 

“You haven’t even met him.” 

There was a knock on Adam’s door and Blue bounced up. “I’ll get it!” 

“Don’t answer my door.” Adam said, desperately trying to stop the inevitable. Gansey was up too, trying to stop Blue. She was too fast and had the door open before either of them reached her. 

She pulled the door open to Ronan, who was standing there was a bag of fast food. He looked surprised, and a little annoyed, as he saw Blue and Gansey. “Hi Ronan.” She said brightly. “Are you here for our Adam?” 

Adam nudged her in the ribs, trying to get her to shut up. Gansey pulled her back from the door and let Adam walk up. 

“Hey.” Adam said. 

“Hi.” Ronan replied, still watching Blue and Gansey. Blue was making kissing faces and Gansey was trying not to laugh. Adam blushed and glared at them before he walked into the hallway. 

“What’s up?” He asked, trying to ignore the laughter from the other side of his door. 

“I brought you food.” Ronan said, hoisting up the bag. “But it looks like you’re set.” 

Adam waited to feel annoyed that Ronan was feeding him. Normally, he hated it when people bought him food, it felt like they were saying he couldn’t handle things on his own. Like he had failed in this basic aspect of life. But the annoyance never came. Instead it felt, sweet? Nice? Adam like that Ronan was thinking about him. He wished he didn’t have food inside.

“Yea, sorry. Gansey insisted on buying pizza.” 

“Gansey?” Ronan asked, raising an eyebrow as he clearly judged the name. 

“He’s not as pretentious as his name.” Adam paused. “Well, actually he is. But he’s still a great guy.”

Ronan nodded. “I’m sure.” 

“Do you want to come in? We were going to play a board game.” 

“No.” 

Adam nodded, he had expected that response. “Are you free tomorrow? Maybe we could do something?” He asked, trying to acknowledge that they had something. Something he hoped wasn’t a one time thing. 

“I am free.” Ronan gave him another smile with his eyes, his expression softening marginally. “I’d like that.” 

“Great, 5? I’ll swing by your place.” Adam tried not to trip over his words, excited that Ronan had agreed. 

“Perfect.”

Adam turned back to open his door, finding it was locked. He sighed, putting his forehead on his door. “Goddamnit. Blue! Open the door.” He heard Ronan snort behind him.

“No, we decided to eat your pizza. You better go with Ronan and eat dinner with him.” Blue called out. 

“This is why I don’t invite them over.” Adam told Ronan, who was laughing quietly. “You’re no help.”

Ronan shrugged, “I’m not trying to be.”

“Gansey, come on. Open the door.” Adam tried again.

“No can do I’m afraid. I’m under strict orders from Lady Jane not to.” 

Adam huffed, banging his head on the door. He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Come to my place. I won’t lock you out. Or in.” 

He turned, finding Ronan close to him, his warm hand covering Adam’s shoulder. Adam was leaning against his door, slightly trapped under Ronan. “Sure.” Adam said, trying not to star at Ronan’s proximity. 

“Great.” Ronan dropped his hand and walked to his apartment. Adam followed, sitting next to Ronan on the couch. 

“I didn’t know what you liked.” Ronan said, pulling out a burger, chicken sandwich and fish sandwich and fries. “So I got everything.”

Adam was touched by Ronan’s unique way of showing he cared. He didn’t think he could be wooed by fast food choices but he was wrong. “I’ll take the chicken.” Ronan passed it over, their fingers touching. 

They ate, talking comfortably. “Do you want to stay? Or do you think your friends will let you back in?” Ronan asked as he threw away their trash. 

“I’ll stay. They’re fine.” Adam smiled at him. “Though, to warn you, they may decide to come over.” 

“Really?” Ronan sat next to him again, his leg pressed against Adam’s. 

“Yea, they’re not...great with barriers.” He said. That didn’t quite cover it but it felt close enough. 

Almost on cue there was a knock. “Hullo, we miss Adam.” Gansey called.

“And want to meet the sexy dangerous neighbor!” Blue added.

Adam groaned, burying his head in his hands. He could feel Ronan smiling at him, “Sexy huh?”

“Her word. Not mine.” Adam replied, looking up. Ronan was grinning like the cat who swallowed a canary. 

Ronan leaned in, his face near Adam’s. “I don’t mind if it’s your word.” He said, his lips nearly on Adam’s. 

“I’ll remember that.” Adam replied, looking into Ronan’s eyes. They were bright, he looked very pleased with himself. 

The knock came again. “If you want to kiss me you’d better do it before they open the door.” Adam told him, surprised by his daring.

Ronan moved, standing. “No, when I kiss you I want plenty of time.” He winked and Adam blushed. 

Ronan opened the door and Blue nearly fell in. She had clearly been listening and wasn’t embarrassed. “We decided to move our game night over here. We brought the necessities.” She said, entering Ronan’s apartment without waiting for his invitation. She was carrying a pitcher of margaritas and the cracker and cheese plate. Gansey was carrying the games.

“Hello, I’m Gansey. This is my girlfriend Blue. May we come in?” Gansey asked, still standing at the threshold. Blue was wandering around, looking at all the art.

Adam stood, wiping his palms on his jeans. “Guys, I’m not sure Ronan wants to play. Let’s go back to my place.”

“No, stay. I’ll play.” Ronan said to Adam. “Come on, you can put everything on the table.” He told Gansey. Adam was thrown by the change of heart but appreciated it, especially after his friends had shown up unannounced. 

“We were going to play pandemic.” Gansey said, depoisting the games on the table. “Have you played before?” Ronan shook his head.

“Well you’re in for a treat!” Blue said, sidling next to Ronan. “Adam happens to be a master at ending germ epidemics.” 

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m really not.” Blue was trying to talk him up but he wasn’t sure Ronan would be impressed by his board game prowess

Ronan, however, smiled at him. “I guess I’ll be learning from the best.”

Twenty minutes later they were ready to start playing. Adam was next to Ronan on one side of the table, Blue and Gansey on the other. Ronan’s leg was pressed against Adam’s and he was having a hard time paying attention as Gansey had explained. Fortunately, he knew the game well but if Ronan was going to stay so close he would not be as impressive a player as Blue promised.

“Alright medic, let’s do this.” Blue said as Adam started his turn. He was grateful it was a cooperative game, he didn’t need to try to win, or pay close attention. As they played he kept sneaking glances at Ronan, trying to gauge his interest. He seemed to be enjoying himself, he kept asking questions, once or twice leaning over Adam to look at a card. Adam noticed that each time Ronan got a little closer to him. At one point his hand landed on Adam’s leg and stayed, his fingers curled over his thigh. It was not Adam’s best game. 

They ended up losing to the virus, though it was a stunning defeat. “Forbidden Island?” Blue asked, pulling another game from the pile. 

Adam looked at Ronan, trying to ask if it was okay. Ronan gave one sharp nod. “As long as you’re willing to teach.” 

They played several more games that night and Ronan seemed to enjoy all of them. By the end Blue was asking him all sorts of inappropriate questions and he answered all of them with his characteristic dry humor. Adam didn’t think he could like Ronan more but watching him interact with his friends proved him wrong. He appreciated how candid he was, and how he seemed to actually enjoy the evening that was thrust upon him. 

“Well, Gansey and I should get going.” Blue said several hours later. “It’s late.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Adam. 

Adam was in the awkward position of not knowing if he should follow this friends or stay with Ronan. He was saved from trying to figure it out by Ronan grabbing his wrist between his fingers. “Stay.” Ronan’s eyes asked, even if his tone didn’t. 

Adam nodded. “I’ll be back.” He followed Blue and Gansey to the door. “I’ll see you guys soon.” He told them.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Blue told him, smirking. 

“What exactly does that eliminate?” He asked.

She thought for a minute. “Pantsuits.” She told him, closing the door. 

He chuckled then turned around. Ronan was standing next to him. “I like your friends.” He told Adam.

“Me too.” Adam hung a hand on his neck. “Sorry, they’re a bit intense.” 

“I liked that too.” Ronan said, taking a step closer.

“Do you, um, need help cleaning up?” Adam asked.

“No.” Ronan took another step closer. Their chests were nearly touching. 

Adam looked at Ronan, who was watching him carefully. “I’d like to kiss you.” Ronan said, his voice low. 

The corners of Adam’s mouth quirked up. “I’d like that too.” 

Ronan leaned in, their lips barely brushing. He didn’t seem incline to close the distance so Adam did, pushing his mouth into Ronan’s, not satisfied with the light kiss. Ronan responded with the same fervor, pushing Adam against the door and pressing his tongue against Adam’s lips. Adam happily let Ronan’s tongue curl in his mouth, tasting the whiskey he’d been drinking. Ronan’s hands were on Adam’s hip, lightly squeezing them and keeping him pinned to the door. 

Adam’s hands were under Ronan’s arms running up and down his sides, feeling his tense muscles. It felt like Ronan was tightly coiled and could explode any minute, as if he was carefully controlling himself. He moved his hands to Ronan’s shoulder blades, pulling him closer so their chests collided. It had been a while since Adam had been kissed so desperately. It was like Ronan was worried he’d disappear. 

Ronan pushed a leg between Adam’s, adding delicious friction to their kisses. Adam couldn’t help but grind on his leg, wanting more. Ronan detached his mouth from Adam’s and move to the column of Adam’s neck, planting hot, hungry kisses. He met all of Adam’s actions with equal intensity, like he needed to know Adam wanted it and once he was sure he couldn’t hold back.

“Ronannn.” Adam moaned quietly as Ronan attached himself to his neck, sucking on a pulse point. Adam’s hands moved to Ronan’s ass, trying to pull him closer. He wanted to feel all of Ronan against him, preferably with fewer clothes separating them. Ronan grunted in response, his hips colliding with Adam’s. 

A knock on the door made Adam jump and Ronan pull back. He kept a hand possessively on Adam’s hip as he called, “What?” 

“Lady Jane forget her phone. Could we trouble you for it?” Gansey called. 

Ronan glared at the door before turning around to find the phone. It was on the table. He picked it up and Adam shifted so he could open the door. He watched as Ronan thrust the phone into Gansey’s hands and heard a chipper ‘Thanks!’

Ronan turned back to Adam. “I changed my mind, I hate your friends.” 

Adam laughed. He was grateful for the interruption. He wasn’t sure he would have stopped otherwise. He wanted time to process how he felt about that. 

“I think I should go.” He told Ronan.

“You don’t have to.” Ronan said, looking disappointed.

Adam hesitated, wanting to stay but knowing he should leave. “I’ve still got homework. But I’ll see you for our date, tomorrow?” Adam added. Ronan brightened a little and nodded. Adam opened the door and slipped through it, pausing before he closed it. “And Ronan?” 

Ronan’s head popped out. “Hm?”

Adam kissed him once more, quickly. “Thanks for tonight.” 

Ronan gave him a wicked grin. “Anytime.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Ronan, woo our boy with fast food. :D 
> 
> Next chap might be a while, it's only half written. Hopefully this one sates everyone for a bit. Also, next one likely won't be the end. 
> 
> Thought I'd mention, I have a tumblr. It's mainly HP, Reddie (from IT) and politics but I'd love to add some Raven Cycle people! [Tiny armed trex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos! I love hearing from people!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan nodded. “I am. I like the lions.”
> 
> “Somehow, I’m not surprised.”

Adam tried to do his homework but all he could think about was Ronan’s mouth on him, his hands on his hips. It was very distracting. Eventually he gave up and tried to go to sleep, still thinking about Ronan. It was worse that Ronan was next door. He was so close, Adam could easily slip over there and be in his bed.

He shook his head, trying to dislodge the thought. He didn't normally let himself think like that. He didn’t let himself want things, especially people. He had been disappointed too many times. But with Ronan he could feel himself getting swept away. It wasn’t good and Adam tried to convince himself to slow down, to draw back before things got too serious.

But he already knew he wouldn’t. He wanted to see Ronan tomorrow, and the day after. He sighed, this wasn’t a distraction he needed but it was one he desperately wanted.

He woke up early the next morning for a shift at work. He would be there until one then do homework until it was time for their date. He hoped that he could focus more than yesterday. 

Turned out, it was even harder. Now, he was nervous about the date. It would be the first time they would be out in public together, not just curled up in Ronan’s apartment. It made things between them feel real. He hoped that Ronan liked what he had planned. He debated about suggesting something else but the truth was it was cheap and semi-original. He didn’t have a lot of money to spend so this was his best option. 

Adam waited until 5:01 before letting himself knock on Ronan’s door. He hadn’t gotten as much homework done as he wanted, having given up around 4. He had kept reading the same page over and over. 

Ronan answered quickly, smiling at him. “I’m ready to be wooed.” 

Adam snorted, surprised by Ronan’s joke. “Not sure I’m the person for that.”

“I disagree.” Ronan said, stepping out of his apartment and locking the the door. He took Adam’s hand without hesitation. It made butterflies rise in his stomach. “So where are we going?” 

“The zoo?” Adam asked, Ronan raised an eyebrow. He tried again. “The zoo. If you’re interested.”

Ronan nodded. “I am. I like the lions.”

“Somehow, I’m not surprised.” 

Ronan smirked and they started walking to the apartment parking lot, catching up on their days. Once they got outside Adam angled to his car, assuming he would drive. But Ronan scowled as he saw it. “No way, I’m not getting in that rust bucket.”

Adam looked at his car. It was old, and, okay, a bit rusty but he loved it. He took good care of it and it never let him down. “Well, what do you drive?”

Ronan raised his free hand and pointed to a gray BMW. Of course. Adam decided that it was easier to agree. Ronan’s car was nicer, he had never been in a BMW besides working on it at the shop. He nodded and followed Ronan. 

Ronan drove exactly like Adam feared he would. Wild and completely out of control. Adam clutched his hands together, trying not to wring them. Ronan took a turn sharply and his hands flew to the dashboard, bracing against it. 

“Too much?” Ronan looked over, actually looking slightly guilty.

“No, I love feeling like I’m part of nascar.” Adam replied. Ronan chuckled, slowing down to a nearly reasonable speed until they arrived.

Ronan grabbed Adam’s hand again when they walked up to the entrance. Adam pushed some money into the donation box as they walked into the zoo.

“So, lions first?” Adam asked looking at Ronan. 

“What do you like?” 

Adam stopped, looking at the zoo map. “Monkeys.” 

“Monkeys it is.” 

They wandered over to the monkeys, watching the smaller ones play together and the big ones fight. One of them was trying to impress a female monkey, his chest was puffed out as he walked by her. 

“Reminds me of my brother.” Ronan remarked.

Adam’s interest peaked. It was the first time Ronan had mentioned his family. “You have a brother?”

“I have two.” Ronan said, still watching the monkeys. “But sometimes I wish I had one.” 

Adam waited for him to say more and when he didn’t asked, “Older? Younger?”

“One of each. Declan is older, and likes to strut. Matthew is younger, he’s great.” Hearing Ronan call someone great seemed like a high compliment. “I’m sure you’ll meet them eventually.” Ronan said, walking to the next cage. 

Adam didn’t respond. He didn’t know if Ronan’s comment meant that they were dating, actually together, or if the brothers just stopped by his apartment occasionally. He hoped for the former. 

After the monkeys they went to the lion’s den, sitting on a bench and watching them sleep. “Why lions?” Adam asked. 

Ronan watched them for a while longer, their chests raising and falling slowly. “I like the speed and intensity they have. And that they’re predators but still considered beautiful. And how they stalk their prey, watching it from a distance before making their move.”

Adam wondered if he was the prey in this scenario. He decided he didn’t mind being carefully stalked by Ronan. 

“We had a big picture of them, in the house. It was a huge oil painting of a sleeping lion.” Ronan added, almost to himself. “I loved it.” He went quiet. His normal mask dropped and he looked pained, like he was remembering something terrible and unrelenting. 

“Where is it?” Adam asked quietly.  

“Probably still in the house. I took what I could before the bank came. Everything else is still there, or in storage.” Ronan looked raw with remembering. 

Adam hesitated before putting an arm around Ronan. He fell stiffly into Adam, still watching the lions.  Adam gently stroked his bicep, letting Ronan have the silence he seemed to need. 

“I’m sorry.” Adam said.

Ronan gave a small shrug. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know. It doesn’t mean I’m not sorry.” Ronan grunted in response. “It could be worse, you could want nothing to do with your home.” Adam added, bitterness creeping into his voice. He still hadn’t told Ronan about his home life, it was too much for someone he was still going on dates with, but not dating. 

Ronan looked at him, his eyes sad. “We’re both pretty fucked up, huh?” 

Adam gave a short laugh. “I guess.” He let himself look into Ronan’s dark eyes, liking that Ronan was a little broken, like Adam. He let himself hope that maybe they could help fix each other. Adam rarely let people help him, and he assumed Ronan was the same, but he could see himself letting Ronan in. 

Ronan stood, offering Adam a hand. “Well, fellow fucked up person, let me buy you an ice cream.” 

“Happily.” Adam said, accepting Ronan’s hand. 

The rest of the date was lighter, ending with Ronan insisting on buying Adam an elephant hat. Adam agreed if Ronan got a lion shirt. Both went home wearing their new items. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the chap count off for now. I’m guessing 7 or 8 but I’ll update it again when I’m sure.
> 
> Also I updated my username to match my tumblr. I’ve wanted to for a while and I thought since I’m in the middle of some fics it would be the least confusing time. So, I hope it's not confusing. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments & kudos! I'm glad people like this!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you implying I’m not a good neighbor?”
> 
> Adam smiled at him. “You’re a terrible neighbor. A good date but a terrible neighbor.”

Ronan and Adam parted at their doors, both wanting to kiss the other but neither making the first move. Adam went into his apartment and slumped against his door, letting himself relive the date for a minute. Eventually he shook himself out of his reverie and went to find some food that wasn’t expired. 

He woke up the next morning on his couch, a book in his lap. He had fallen asleep reading, again. But what woke him up wasn’t the crick in his neck, it was a knock on his door. He stood, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and opened it.

Ronan was on the other side, in a full suit. He gave Adam a wiry smile. “Did I wake you sleeping beauty?”

“Some of us were up late studying,” He answered, grumpy. He glanced at his clock and saw it was 8am, far too early for a Sunday. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to come to church with me. And my brothers.” Ronan asked. Adam noticed he actually seemed a little nervous. 

His eyebrows shot up and he nodded. He was surprised, and honored, that Ronan was offering. This felt like a big step for, whatever they were. If nothing else, he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to meet Ronan’s family. “Sure, when do we leave?”

“10 minutes ago.” Ronan told him, stepping in. Adam realized that Ronan hadn’t been in his apartment. He briefly wished he could have hidden some things, or cleaned a little, but it was too late now. He kicked some socks under his bed as Ronan looked around. 

“I just need to change.” Adam said, realizing that he would be changing in front of Ronan. Ronan nodded as he examined Adam’s piles of books. His small studio apartment didn’t offer much privacy, he didn’t normally need it. He stripped off his pajama pants, putting on his nicest khaki pants that Gansey had insisted on buying him. Next he pulled off his shirt and started searching for an undershirt.

“What are those?” Ronan’s voice was close and made Adam jump slightly. Hee hadn’t realized that Ronan was behind him. He ran his hand over Adam’s back, lightly touching his scars. 

“Nothing.” He mumbled, bending back over to look for a shirt in his bottom drawer.

Ronan’s fingers stayed on his burns. When Adam stood Ronan gently turned him, trying to look at Adam’s chest. Adam instinctively used his arms and shirt to cover his torso but Ronan gently pushed them down, his eyes narrowing as he took in the healed cigarette burns and other thin scars he had. Adam’s jaw clenched as he waited for the look of pity. Everyone always pitied him the first time they saw his scars. He almost hated the looks more than the scars themselves. 

But the look never came. Instead Ronan slowly brought his lips to one of the burns on Adam’s collarbone and kissed it. Then he moved and kissed another scar from a broken beer bottle. Adam’s heart beat faster from the small act of tenderness, and from Ronan’s lips on new parts of his body. Ronan kissed all of the scars on Adam’s chest before looking at him again. “Your old man is an asshole.”

Adam let out a harsh laugh. “You’re right there.” He looked at Ronan and quickly kissed him, hoping to convey a thank you, a thank you for not judging, for not pitying him. 

Ronan smirked as Adam pulled back. He finally put his undershirt on, grabbing another one to button up over it. Next to Ronan he looked rumpled, like a kid playing dress up. But there wasn’t much he could do. He tucked his shirt in. “Shall we?” He asked, trying to fix his hair.

Ronan nodded, bringing his hand up to smooth a cowlick on the side of Adam’s head. “Let’s go.” Adam followed him out to his car. 

When they arrived most other people were already seated but Ronan didn’t seem concerned. He steered Adam to a mostly empty pew, only two other people were there. Adam immediately saw the family resemblance. “Adam, this is Declan and Matthew. Guys, this is Adam.” Ronan said, dropping into his seat. Adam gave them both a nod, looking at them. Declan had the same intensity as Ronan, but instead having it turned inward like Ronan’s Declan’s seemed directed outward, towards anyone near him. He gave Adam a stiff nod before turning his attention forward. 

Matthew gave him a toothy grin and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Adam shook it, “You too.” Matthew looked much more carefree than his brothers, he had a air of unawareness that Adam doubted Ronan had ever had, even when he was Matthew’s age. But he had Ronan’s same eyes, warmer but just as powerful. 

Adam was saved from saying more by the service starting. The brother’s sat stiffly, all focused on the pastor and not on each other. Halfway through Adam’s stomach was growling, he wished he had eaten something before coming. He tried to focus on the words but kept glancing at Ronan. Adam had expected him to seem out of place but he was wrong, Ronan fit better in the church than most other places Adam had seen him. He seemed almost relaxed as he listened to the sermon. 

The service finally let out and Adam followed the trio into the parking lot. “See you next week.” Declan said. “Try not to get arrested.” He gave Matthew a quick hug and turned away. 

“No promises.“ Ronan said to Declan’s back. Adam wasn’t sure if he heard but he thought he saw him stiffen momentarily.

“Breakfast?” Matthew asked hopefully. 

Ronan nodded, looking at Adam. “It’s tradition.” He said, like it explained the whole bizarre morning. Adam just bobbed his head, following the boys.

Ronan drove them to a dingy diner. The waitress greeted them kindly, leading them to a booth. Adam slid into one side, unsure if Ronan would want to sit by him or Matthew. Ronan sat next to him, their thighs pressed together.

Adam opened his menu, trying to find the cheapest option. Ronan and Matthew didn’t even look at theirs, Adam assumed they came regularly. 

“How’s school? Ronan asked, moving his hand under the table and placing it on Adam’s leg. The ease of the gesture made a small smile appear on Adam’s lips. 

“School’s the same as always. Boring. I want to hear about this.” Matthew said, wiggling a finger at Ronan and Adam.

Adam looked up from his menu, curious what Ronan would say. “We’re neighbors.” Ronan said and Adam’s heart sunk a little.

Matthew laughed. “You’ve never brought a ‘neighbor’ to church.” He put the word in quotes. 

“Maybe I’m just very neighborly.” Ronan said and Matthew rolled his eyes. 

“Well Adam, is Ronan neighborly?”

“Not particularly. He plays shitty, loud music late at night.” Matthew barked a laugh and Ronan smirked.

“It’s how I meet the neighbors.” Ronan said. “It’s very neighbourly.” Adam snorted. Ronan looked at him, still smirking, as Matthew watched them.

“Sure, well, ‘neighbors’ I’ll be right back. Ronan, you know my order.” Matthew said, standing up.

As he walked away Ronan turned to him. “Are you implying I’m not a good neighbor?” 

Adam smiled at him. “You’re a terrible neighbor. A good date but a terrible neighbor.”

Ronan smirked, his face moving closer to Adam’s. “A good date, huh? Well, that’s something.” 

Adam nodded, trying to look at Ronan’s eyes but instead focusing on his slightly parted lips. Ronan was doing the same thing. Adam finally resolved to just close the gap when the waitress wandered over.

“What can I get you boys?” Adam blushed and jumped back, into the wall. 

Ronan, who didn’t look embarrassed in the least, turned to her. “He’d like,” He pointed to Matthew’s seat, “pancakes, bacon and a vanilla milkshake. I’ll have the number three and coffee.” He turned to Adam.

“Just toast and an egg, please.” Adam requested. 

Ronan looked at him for a second. “Will you add an order of pancakes and bacon to his? And coffee?” The waitress nodded and left.

“You don't need to feed me.” Adam said, slightly annoyed.

Ronan shrugged. “Maybe I want leftovers at your place in case I come over later.” 

Adam’s mouth opened as he tried to think of a response. All he got out was, “Oh.” 

“Is that ‘oh’ mean it’s okay? Or is it a disappointed oh?” Ronan asked, leaning in to pre-waitress closeness again.

Adam smiled at him. “It’s okay. More than. Okay.” 

“Good.” Ronan leaned in and kissed him, his hand in Adam’s hair. Adam happily leaned in, smiling into Ronan’s lips.

“Just neighbors, huh?” Matthew slid back into the booth. Adam moved back and Ronan leaned against the seat. “Ronan I hope you don’t treat all your neighbors like that. That old lady down the hall probably wouldn’t like it.” 

“Nope, only the ones that complain about my music.” Ronan said, throwing an arm over Adam’s shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit but I'm pretty happy with this chap. Ronan kissing Adam's scars might be my favorite scene so far.   
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No. Stop.” Ronan said after a minute. He walked over and glared at Adam’s pile. “What did these poor carrots do to you?”
> 
> “What?” He asked, looking at his pile. They were now in smaller pieces, wasn’t that the point?

Ronan and Adam stood outside Adam’s apartment after leaving the diner, Adam was carrying a small box of leftovers and hoping Ronan was serious about coming over later to eat them.

“Thanks for breakfast.” He said, leaning against his door. “And for the invite.”

Ronan gave a sharp nod. “Matthew seemed to like you.” 

“I liked him.”

“What are you doing later?” Ronan asked, running a finger on Adam’s arm. He suppressed a shiver. 

“Homework. It’s always homework.” 

“Can it wait?” Ronan asked, leaning in slightly, his breath hitting Adam’s cheek. 

“Definitely.” Adam said, moving so his face lined up with Ronan’s. 

“I’ll be over around 6. With food.” Ronan told him, quickly kissing him before moving back. 

Adam nodded, smiling at him. “See you then.”

“See you.” 

Adam watched Ronan walk back to his apartment, wondering if he would ever get used to Ronan being close to him, or his cautious way of kissing Adam. He still acted like he thought Adam would change his mind and reject him. Adam didn’t know how to convince him that the opposite was true. 

He went into his apartment, checking the time. He had 5 hours to do homework and he needed it. 

Adam sat at his desk, forcing himself to focus. It went well for about an hour, until a hissing sound he had been ignoring began getting louder and more persistent. He couldn’t ignore it anymore and stood to look for the source of the noise. It was coming from his small bathroom, which could kindly be described as shitty. The pipes were rusty and everything was dingy, no matter how hard he scrubbed. He has long ago given up trying to clean it properly. 

He walked into the bathroom and quickly found the source of the noise. The main pipe in his shower was hissing as water escaped from it, rapidly dribbling down the side. Adam frowned and  tried to turn his faucet head to get the water to stop. 

Unfortunately it had the opposite effect. The head broke off, spraying water him with water. “Fuck!” He exclaimed, he was instantly soaked. And now the pipe had burst, drenching the bathroom walls and floor. 

“No, no, no!” He yelled, trying to cover the water with his hands, a fruitless action. His floor had a layer of water on it and he slid, trying to figure out what to do. “Fuck fuck fuck.” He knew a lot about cars but when it came to plumbing he was useless. “Stupid shitty apartment.” He cursed as he looked around, trying to think of anything to stop the flow of water.

He grabbed a wet towel and tied it around the pipe. It partially worked. The water at least stopped spurting onto him and instead dribbling down to the floor. 

He opened the door, seeing that the water had flowed into the rest of his apartment. “Fuck.” He repeated, surveying the damage. He hoped that none of it was permanent. 

He was calling his super when Ronan burst in. “What’s wrong? I heard you yelling.” He asked, looking concerned. Adam held up a finger as he left a voicemail.

“A pipe fought me. It won.” He said, gesturing down to himself and into his bathroom. 

Ronan walked into his bathroom and Adam followed. He turned off a valve under the tub, stopping the flow of water.

“Oh, well, that was my next step.” Adam said, embarrassed that he hadn’t considered that.

Ronan smirked at him. “Obviously.” He looked at Adam and his wet floor.  “Point me to a mop. You need to put on some dry clothes.” 

“You don’t have to do that, you already saved me from drowning.” Adam already felt like a fool for not thinking of the valve, he didn’t need Ronan to stay, it would only increase the awkwardness of the situation. 

“I can’t leave you alone. You’re clearly helpless.” Ronan said, grabbing a corner of Adam’s shirt and wringing it out. “And I want to stay.” 

Adam chuckled as the water dripped to the ground. “Okay, fine.” He said, giving in. He opened a small closet and handed Ronan the mop before turning to change. 

After he hung his clothes to dry he went to Ronan, seeing that he was nearly done mopping. If was the first time he was grateful for the thin walls and that Ronan could hear him yelling.

“I think your stuff is fine.” Ronan said, gesturing to Adam’s bathroom. “Not that it was that great to begin with, being waterlogged might improve it.”

“Asshole.” Adam said, smiling. Ronan smiled back. “Thanks again. At least none of my homework got wet.” 

Ronan nodded, looking around Adam’s apartment. Even with the water cleaned up things were damp. And smelled a off, like a wet dog.  “You should just come over now. Let your place dry out.”

Adam thought about disagreeing but he wasn’t going to get anything done now. And he was still a little shaken from the sudden excitement. “Okay.” 

Ronan smiled at him. “You’ll have to watch me cook though. I was just starting.”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Adam followed Ronan to his apartment, which already smelled amazing. 

“I’m making bread.” Ronan explained, seeing Adam’s eyes sweep the room for the smell.

“Bread?” Adam asked. He didn’t know if he had ever had homemade bread. Actually, he was sure he hadn’t. 

Ronan nodded. “It goes with the stew.” He gestured to the array of vegetables and other ingredients on the counter. 

“Stew?” 

Ronan looked at him, the edges of his mouth turned up. “Are you a parrot now?”

Adam laughed. “No, just impressed.”

“Stew and bread isn’t really that impressive.”

“Beg to differ.” Adam said, thinking about the meals he had eaten for 18 years. Boxed macaroni, soup from a can. Adam had never learned how to cook once he went out on his own, he meant to but never found the time. Someone making bread and stew, to him, was magical. “Do you want help?” He asked, remembering that he shouldn’t just stand around and inhale the amazing smells. 

“Sure.” Ronan said. “Can you cut carrots? Diced.” He indicated the cutting board and some carrots.

Adam nodded and picked up the knife, starting to make haphazard cuts. Ronan watched, his arms folded over his chest. 

“No. Stop.” Ronan said after a minute. He walked over and glared at Adam’s pile. “What did these poor carrots do to you?”

“What?” He asked, looking at his pile. They were now in smaller pieces, wasn’t that the point? 

Ronan picked up two pieces, holding them in his palm. “These are two completely different sizes.” 

“So?”

Ronan sputtered and Adam suppressed a smile, he was enjoying seeing Ronan baffled. “So they’ll cook at different speeds. Jesus.” He put the pieces back down. “I’ll help you.” He moved behind Adam, putting a hand over Adam’s hand that held the knife. “You’re holding it wrong.” He adjusted Adam’s grip, showing him how to grip it, but Adam couldn’t concentrate. Ronan was pressed against him, his other hand on the counter, next to Adam’s hip. 

“See how much better that feels?” Ronan asked quietly next to Adam’s ear. Adam nodded weakly. It certainly felt better. “Good, I’ll teach you some cooking skills yet.” Ronan helped him chop the rest of the carrots, his hips pressed to Adam’s. “There.” Ronan said, after the carrots had become a small pile. His breath hit Adam’s neck. “Much better.” He pressed a kiss to Adam’s neck and Adam felt a flush spread on his cheeks. 

“I’d love to continue this, but you’ve got potatoes to chop.” Ronan said, stepping back. “Can you handle it?”

Adam turned, frustrated that Ronan was cutting things short but also delirious with the contact. “I think I’ve got it.” 

“Good.” Ronan walked over to his liquor cabinet, making Adam a drink. “Hopefully you can chop tipsy.” 

“Thanks.” Adam accepted the drink and turned back to his cutting board, feeling Ronan watching him. He didn’t make any other comments so Adam assumed the cuts passed the test. He wasn’t sure he was happy about that, he would have been thrilled if Ronan had come back and shown him again. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s the way to a man’s heart, tell him you have no other options.”

Adam worked on his homework while dinner cooked. Ronan played a video game, occasionally swearing. Adam was pleasantly surprised. Normally, he liked silence while he studied but he found he liked being in the room with Ronan, he like his presence. 

After dinner Ronan suggested a movie. They sat on the couch, Ronan throwing an arm around Adam, who leaned into him. It still felt a little strange, this easy contact, but Adam was getting used to it, he liked it. 

Partway through the movie Ronan turned to him, “Adam?” 

“Ronan.” He replied, earning a small smirk from the other man. He turned his head and saw that Ronan was observing him before speaking again. Normally, Adam wanted to be in the background, he preferred not to be noticed.  But again, it was different with Ronan. He liked feeling Ronan’s eyes on him, the intensity of it. He always felt like he had part of Ronan’s attention as long as they were in the same room, even when doing different activities.. It was strangely intoxicating. 

“You should stay over.” Adam’s eyes widened and Ronan scrambled to say more, “Not that we have to do anything. But your place is probably still damp. And mine isn’t. It makes sense.”

Adam smiled, enjoying the pink tinge on Ronan’s ears, the only evidence that he was embarrassed. “Is that why you’re asking me?” He said coyly. “Because it makes sense?” 

Ronan brought a hand to Adam’s cheek, cupping it carefully. “No. I’m asking because I want you to.” Adam chuckled. “But also because it makes sense.”

He nodded. “I can’t argue with that logic.” 

Ronan shook his head. “Nope.” 

Adam’s eyes locked with Ronan’s and, for once, he let himself act instead of thinking. He kissed Ronan, his hands going around Ronan’s neck as he pulled Ronan on top of him. Ronan fell, a little painfully, on him, their hips colliding. Both let out a small ‘oof’ then Ronan adjusted, letting their bodies connecting perfectly. Adam discovered another thing he liked about Ronan, his weight on top of him, covering him. 

Adam went to deepen the kiss, licking against Ronan’s close lips. Ronan compiled, opening his mouth and Adam pushed his tongue in, wanting more. Ronan’s hands moved down, pushing under his shirt, drawing tight circles on the dips of his hips. Adam arched into him, Ronan’s calloused hands felt incredible on Adam’s soft skin. 

Adam ran his hands over Ronan’s shaved head, enjoying the feeling of the short spikes under his fingers. Ronan rolled his hips into Adam’s and he groaned loudly into Ronan’s mouth. He wanted to devour this friction, to live in this moment for forever. It was intense and wondrous. He wanted to touch Ronan everywhere, to hold him, caress him, devour him. 

Ronan broke away, looking down at Adam. His lips were red and Adam wanted nothing more than to pull him back. 

“We can move to the bedroom, if you want?” He seemed nervous, like he thought Adam would run if they stopped. 

The last thing Adam wanted to do was run. 

He nodded, “I want that.” His voice surprised him, it was lower than normal and ragged with desire. He wanted Ronan more than he realized. He knew he liked him, liked being with him, even liked his slight fussing. But this  _ want  _ surprised him. He wanted Ronan’s hands running over him, his lips to kiss on his neck and chest. He wanted Ronan. 

Ronan stood, taking Adam’s hand and leading him to the bedroom. Both were cautious and shy, not sure if they understood each other, if they wanted the same thing. 

Turns out, they absolutely did. 

\-----------

Adam woke up the next morning curled against Ronan, his back flush with Ronan’s chest. Ronan’s arm was around his hips, holding him possessively. Adam hadn’t expected Ronan to be a snuggler. Though, to be fair, this was less cuddling and more Ronan holding him like he thought Adam may disappear. Either way, Adam liked it. He wanted to stay here, in Ronan’s arms.

Unfortunately his bladder had other ideas. He carefully dislodged himself, looking down at Ronan before he left. Ronan’s face was more relaxed than normal, even if his eyebrows were still low and pinched together.

When he came back Ronan was awake. “Thought you hit it and quit it for a minute.” Adam heard some real worry hidden in his sarcasm. 

“I wouldn’t do that. Plus, there’s nowhere for me to go. My apartment is still probably damp.”

Ronan grabbed Adam’s wrist, pulling him back onto the bed. “That’s the way to a man’s heart, tell him you have no other options.” He propped himself up on an elbow, looking down at Adam, a smirk on his lips. 

Adam chuckled, his hand on Ronan’s neck, playing with the downy hair.  “Somehow I think you don’t mind.” 

“As a matter of fact, I don’t.” Ronan bent down, kissing Adam. His hand was on Adam’s chest. Adam brought his other hand to Ronan’s neck and pulled him closer. They stayed there until Adam’s stomach interrupted them, grumbling loudly.

“Looks like you need some breakfast.” Ronan said, kissing him once more before standing and pulling on sweatpants.

“You don’t have to feed me, I can go back to my place.” Adam feebly objected as Ronan shook his head.

“You’re my guest. I get to feed you.” He left as Adam put on his clothes from yesterday. 

Adam checked his phone as Ronan made eggs. The super hadn’t called him back. It wasn’t surprising but it was inconvenient. He had class then work and had hoped to talk to him before.

“You look unhappy.” Ronan said as he slid a plate and coffee in front of him.

“I haven’t heard back about my apartment.” He said as he started to eat. Ronan even made eggs better than him. It really wasn’t fair.

Ronan shrugged. “You can stay until it’s fixed.”

“I don’t want to bother you.” He protested, though he liked the idea of coming back. It was warmer than his apartment, both because Ronan actually turned on the heat and because Ronan seemed to be constantly pressed next to Adam. Even now, his hand that wasn’t eating was on Adam’s neck, gently massaging him.

Ronan turned to face him. “I’m only going to say this once. You are not a bother. I like having you here. Consider my place at your disposal.” 

Adam saw the sincerity in Ronan’s eyes and nodded, knowing better than to argue. “Okay, well. Thanks. But I’m not sure I’m a fun roommate. I mostly study and sleep.”

“I don’t want a roommate.” Ronan replied. 

Before Adam could ask what he did want he glanced at the clock. “Shit! I’ve got to go, I’m going to be late!” He jumped up, quickly kissing Ronan’s cheek. “Um, I’ve got work until 6 but I’ll be back after? If that’s okay?”

Ronan nodded. “More than okay.”

Adam felt a smile appear on his face and he realized just how happy he was to be coming back. “Okay, thanks again. Bye!” 

“Bye.” Ronan watched him go before turning back to his food. 

Adam went to his apartment, grabbing his bag and books. His apartment had dried out but smelled weird, a little damp. Adam hoped it wasn’t anything terrible but he didn’t have time to investigate, instead locking up and running to his car. He glanced at Ronan’s apartment as he left, wishing he could have stayed with him instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about writing the sex scene and changing this to M but I know some people who read T don’t like/want M. (but I think my next fic for these two will be an M.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re not living together, it’s temporary.” Adam had grumbled, embarrassed by the attention from the other patrons.
> 
> Blue had given him her ‘you’re an idiot if you really believe that’ look.

Over a week later and Adam was still living in Ronan’s apartment. He had finally gotten ahold of the super, who promised to fix his pipe soon. Adam was certain they had different definitions of ‘soon’ but he couldn’t bring himself to push the issue too much. He preferred being at Ronan’s place.

He had finally stopped asking Ronan if it was okay for him to stay after Ronan had walked over to his place with a laundry basket, thrown an assortment of his clothes in it, and then dumped them in a drawer in his apartment. It was weirdly romantic.

He had just told Blue the story over coffee one day, expecting her to warn him to be careful. Instead she had let out a loud squeal that caused several people to look over. “That’s so cute! You’re already living together!”

“We’re not living together, it’s temporary.” Adam grumbled, embarrassed by the attention from the other patrons.

Blue gave him her ‘you’re an idiot if you really believe that’ look. “Sure, whatever you say Adam dear. Tell me all about how not living together is going.”

Adam had told her, it was going surprisingly well. He liked doing homework while Ronan played games. He was slowly learning the basics of cooking. He liked waking up in Ronan’s arms and getting to kiss him whenever he wanted. He was getting used to all of it.

At first, it scared him, how quickly everything was happening. They still hadn’t talked about what they were and occasionally he thought he should bring it up, ask Ronan, but Adam didn’t want to burst the perfect bubble they had. He was happy, whatever label they applied didn’t matter to him as much as being with Ronan.

At least that was what he told himself. He still thought about Ronan introducing him as a neighbor sometimes and worried that this was some casual thing for Ronan. Except, Ronan didn’t strike him as the type to do anything casually. He tried to push the thoughts from his mind. He decided, for once, to try and roll with what was happening.

When he got back from spending time with Blue he saw that Ronan was fishing out chopsticks from his junk drawer for dinner.

“Hey,” He said, walking over and kissing Ronan’s cheek before setting his things down.

“Hey,” Ronan smiled, picking up two bowls of food and putting them on the table. “How’s your prying friend?”

Adam chuckled. “Still prying. But good. How was your day?” They caught up, Ronan told him about a particularly bad customer, he told Ronan about Blue’s latest outfit.

As they finished eating Ronan asked, “How would you feel about going to a party tomorrow?”

“A party?” Adam repeated, surprised. Ronan didn’t strike him as someone who went to parties. He seemed to despise crowds and any loud music that wasn’t his.

He nodded. “My friends are throwing it. You could meet them.” He paused, looking uncertain. “We don’t have to go.”

Adam nodded, “No! I want to. That sounds fun.” He had only heard vague details about Ronan’s friends- one of them liked to hit on everything that moved, another seemed obsessed with glitter. Adam couldn’t tell how much was true and how much was Ronan’s filtered perception.

Ronan smiled before picking up their bowls. “Good.”

The next day Adam followed Ronan into a loud house party, feeling out of place. He hoped that Ronan didn’t abandon him. Adam didn’t like parties, too many people who all wanted to make mundane conversation. It wasn’t his scene. Ronan seemed to agree, he was holding Adam’s hand tightly and looking uncomfortable, as he walked to the makeshift bar.

“Ronan! You made it!” A lanky Asian man called out. He was tending the bar, pouring shots with both hands and throwing cocky smiles at everyone who stopped by.

“Hey Henry.” Ronan said, nodding to the man. “Can we get two rum and cokes?”

Henry nodded and turned to fix the drinks, as he handed them over he asked, “Who’s this?” Indicating his head to Adam.

Adam opened his mouth to answer but Ronan got there first. “Adam. My boyfriend.”

Henry grinned. “Very cool. Welcome to the party Adam. Remind me to share some Ronan stories with you later. I have lots of embarrassing ones I’ve been saving for a boyfriend.”

Ronan glared at him. “Shut up Cheng. You don’t need to share any stories.”

Adam smiled, nodding happily at him. “Sounds great.” Henry flashed him a thumbs up as they turned away. Adam couldn’t hide his smile at Ronan’s introduction.

“Was that okay? Calling you that?” Ronan asked, handing Adam his drink. He ran a hand over his head, looking at Adam.

“Yes. Absolutely.” Adam wanted to convey to him just how okay it was but couldn’t at a party while surrounded by other people.

Ronan exhaled. “Okay, good. I’ve been wanting to talk to you about it.”

“But you decided it was easier to bring it up in front of your friends then just talk to me?” Adam teased.

“Maybe.” Ronan smirked.

“Because I’m so intimidating?”

To his surprise Ronan nodded. “A little. I mean, our first conversation was you yelling at me.”

“I didn’t yell.” Adam protested. “I scolded.”

Ronan let out a short laugh. “Well it was an intimidating scolding.”

Adam was surprised to hear the honesty in Ronan’s voice. Ronan took a long drink, trying to cover up his confession. Adam had no idea that Ronan was nervous about him, them. He put their drinks down and grabbed Ronan’s hands, trying to convey his next words as earnestly as he could. “Ronan, I like you. I like being with you. I want this. Us. Okay?”

Ronan nodded and Adam kissed him, hoping to erase any last doubt that Ronan had. He felt Ronan smiling into his lips, his hands briefly on Adam’s neck. “Don’t get all mushy on me Parrish.” Ronan said as they pulled back, foreheads leaning on each other.

Adam smiled at him. “Never. I have an intimidating image to maintain.”

Ronan slipped his hand in Adam’s and they went back to the party, Adam meeting Ronan’s friends and smiling every time Ronan introduced him as his boyfriend.

When they got back to the apartment Adam saw a note on his door, saying the pipe had been fixed. He handed it to Ronan, feeling disappointed. He knew that eventually his apartment would be fixed but he had hoped it would be longer.

“I guess I’ll grab my stuff.” Adam said reluctantly after Ronan read it.

Ronan crumpled up the note, eyes downcast. They walked into Ronan’s apartment and Adam started picking up his clothes and other items, Ronan watching him.

“Well, thanks for the temporary space.” Adam said as he finished.

Ronan looked from his bag to Adam’s face. He hadn’t moved or spoken as Adam gathered his things. Adam tried to read his expression, he looked slightly angry and annoyed but that was pretty much his default expression. Adam thought he saw a flash of something else but wasn’t certain.

He picked up his bag, ready to leave, and Ronan grabbed his wrist.  “What if you didn’t leave?” Ronan asked, looking from Adam’s bag to his face.

“What do you mean?”

Ronan took Adam’s bag from his hands, setting it down and putting his hands on Adam’s hips, drawing him closer. “What if you just, stayed?”

“But my apartment is fixed.” Adam replied, placing his hands around Ronan’s shoulders. “I don’t need to stay here anymore.”

“But there’s no food there. And you always talk about how cold it is.” Adam nodded in acknowledgment. “And I’m not there.” Ronan added with a smirk.

“All valid points.” Adam said, kissing Ronan and feeling Ronan curl into him, warm bodies colliding together.

Ronan drew back after a minute, his face flush. “Well? Wanna stay in my warm apartment with all the food?”

Adam nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Good.” Ronan said, kissing him again. “Me too.” He muttered against Adam’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chap full of happy fluff
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! I officially have 3 other fics started for these two (all with 1 chap written so we'll see how that goes).

**Author's Note:**

> "I'd rather be someone's shot of whiskey than be everyone's cup of tea."  
> If that doesn't describe Adam & Ronan I'm not sure what does. :)


End file.
